New and Reawakened
by Kid Canter Greatly
Summary: Seras, who's dealing with her own love problems, reawakens a deep hatred in the old Hellsing butler. Oneshot. Implied young!WalterXfemale!Alucard Implied ?  SerasXPip


That guy… Why was he always on her mind? Why was it every time she tried to focus on anything, her mind automatically drifted back to him.

He was a crude, rude, stereotypical man with such a piss-poor attitude that caused the poor police girl to go insane with strange feelings she never could really explain or understand. Why on earth would that stupid French mercenary Pip be the object of reoccurring thoughts?

Wasn't she past the human means of affection by now? She yearned for answers that only one man, she figured, could explain.

Seras Victoria went to Walter C. Dornez for dating advice.

I was a dark December night, and the elderly man had just past the young vampire's doorway. Seras hadn't been told of any missions or expectations for the night, and figured this would be the perfect time to confront the old boy on the matter.

Walter had just finished delivering blood packets to _Alucard_, and was just about to retire after a long day of work with a good book and possible a bit of a stiff drink to give him a good night's rest. When he heard Miss Victoria's voice calling him, he almost sighed with disappointment that his evening might be cut short, but turned smiling to her anyway.

"Miss Victoria, why hello, is there something I can assist you with?" She stood before him, nervously, biting her lips slightly.

"Yea…" she murmured. "Walter, how much do you know about love?"

He looked at her for a moment, unsure of what exactly to tell her. He felt that love was a one sided emotion that could only truly be felt among people that were practically family. The love she thought of, the sexual, passion-y, lust sort of love, wasn't existent. Whatever she felt for any man, no matter who they were, was strictly a feminine matter that was to be contained in her head.

But, hey, why not humor her? Sounded like an entertaining time in the least.

"Enough." He replied, "What is that you need to know?"

She became even more nervous. Did she really think this through? Was it in anyway to be asking the poor butler anything like this? Yeah, he'd been the closest thing to a kind of family in this bloody insane asylum that was the Hellsing estate.

"It's just that… Shouldn't a vampire lose the feeling that they are in love? Shouldn't they lose those kinds of human emotions?" she spat out.

_Possibly, I'm not a vampire. I wouldn't know_. Walter thought. "I'm not sure, Miss Victoria. This seems to be a problem that should be brought up with Alucard…"

That name. _Alucard, That bloody bastard…_

"No, sir, it's just… I don't think I can ask him. He wouldn't take it lightly. He wouldn't accept it at all."

Walter narrowed his eyebrows. Was she implying that she was in love with that sadist wanker that had ruined most of Walter's very childhood and robbed him of his-No, he wouldn't think about that. He was playing nice. He needed to play nice until he was on his death bed.

"Are you in love with master Alucard, Miss Victoria?"

Her eyes grew wide, "N- No, sir! Not him! Of course not him! Somebody else, uh…" she didn't want to clarify any deeper.

Good… If that vampire would take advantage of this one too, he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut much longer. "Right, of course, miss. What kind of man is this one we speak of then?"

"He's Annoying and spotty! He has that arrogant attitude of a prince, and all he ever does is smoke his bloody lungs out. And he has the most beautiful smile-" Since when was she complimenting him? "But, he's a pervert and such a… Ugh! I don't even know!"

Walter smiled. It was the French mercenary. Pip was his name, right? The way the two of them argued it made total sense.

"No, no. You don't have to continue." Walter chuckled. "I completely understand. He sounds like a very lucky man. Seras, if you like him, just tell him." He turned, and began to walk away.

That wasn't a good enough answer. "Walter, you've been in love before, right?"

That question wasn't ever supposed to be asked.

He begged to the gods many times before to prove to him that what had happened then was not real, and wasn't really what was to be considered _love_. When nothing came, he prayed that this memory would really rear its ugly head again.

Still it came.

Yes, he once was in love. She was beautiful, seductive, and not real. But he still fell for her, and hard. She was ever so seductive, no matter how fake her mask was, and took the fourteen year old Walter off his feet at the time. From her long, glossy black hair to her large, scarlet eyes, she was the black angel to the young boy's fantasies. She wasn't a she, in the least bit, and even Walter knew this all along, but he still fell for her, and hard. He thought it was fair, and that it wasn't to be complete sin if he played dumb, she- he just went along with. He just went along with the hormone enraged boy, and-

"No." Walter answered curtly. "I don't believed I've ever been graced with blessing of love." And he continued on his way without a word otherwise.

Seras was still completely confused as to her own conflicting emotions. What was she supposed to do now? Completely admit to Pip she was feeling this way? Hell no. She was too strong for that. He was just an idiot anyway, right? She'd get over it. She always did.

She walked slowly back to her room, thinking about what Walter had told her.

_Just tell him you like him_. Yeah, right. That wasn't very good advice. He was too much of a player and a jerk to return any type of feeling like that for her. She sighed, and quietly asked the room and the vampire that stood in the next room over listening "Why are men so… confusing?"

Alucard smirked, having gleefully invaded both her and the butler's brains. _Why…? Because it's simply so much fun._


End file.
